Strings of Hope
by La Rata
Summary: To the rest of the team it sounded bad. To Reid is sounded great. The lost ones it was sounded like a life line. This story is written for September prompt of National Piano Month.


Strings of a New Hope

* * *

Part I

"Portland, Oregon wants out help," JJ started to talk. She turned around and looked at the team. "Six women were all killed. They were found with their bodies all torn up. The ME thinks that all the women were killed about ten weeks ago."

"This unsub is a very complicating unsub," said Rossi.

"How many people live in Portland, Oregon?" asked JJ.

"Ask, Reid," said Morgan.

"Where is Reid?" asked Hotch.

"I don't know," said Rossi.

"Huh," said Morgan. "I just got his voice mail." The team looked very distressed. "Hey, pretty boy," said Morgan, "I want to know where you are."

"Do you think that he is okay?" asked Blake.

"I'm sure..." JJ started to say.

Just then Reid entered into the room talking on his cell phone. "Yes," said Reid. "No, I can't go to there. I could meet you maybe next week? How much would that cost me? Five hundred dollars is a huge price tag for such a small amount. I really like the last one I tried. Yeah, sweet. That sounds like a plan." Reid sat down at his seat an opened the file that was sitting at his spot. "Noble, but stupid," he said as he smiled. "Well, I need to go. I have a case I need to work but this weekend at around nine. It's late but I guess this will work," with that Reid hung up his cell phone.

"What was that all about?" asked Rossi.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing," said Hotch. "Reid," he began to say sternly.

"What?" asked Reid.

"What was that conversation about?" demeaned Hotch.

"I don't..." said Reid as he looked down.

"To be honest," said Blake, "that sounded like a drug deal that you were just talking about."

"What! No!" said Reid in shock. "That s - that s - that s not right. I

was just talking about a fund raising event."

"Fund raising event?" asked Blake.

"Didn't think that you liked those events?" Rossi half-asked and half-stated.

"Have you ever heard of MIA America?" asked Reid.

"No," said JJ.

"Who are they?" asked Blake.

"It's a group that is raising money for this data base. You see you take that DNA from the unidentified body and that DNA is placed into a data base. Now that is where the trouble comes in. It cost to take the DNA from the bodies. You see families pay for the process of taking their own DNA but they are not willing to pay for strangers' DNA test."

"So, you take the money that you raise from this fundraiser and use it to pay for these DNA tests," said Morgan.

"Close," said Reid. "But, there is one catch. The price for each ticket will pay for one DNA test and collection. One ticket is for one person. Anyway, I am paying five hundred dollars and I will be doing a speech and then play the piano for the rest of the event. There will be some silent auctions and then there will be me playing the piano."

"I didn't know you could play," said Rossi.

"I never took formal lessons. That is until that case in with that young boy. After that I started taking lessons and composing my own music," said Reid.

* * *

Part II

Six days later. Reid nervously got ready to walk out onto the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his voice squeaked. "I am glad to see that all of you could make it here tonight. Hi - hi - I'm Special Supervisor Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. Anyway, for those that are here, I am proud that you all are here. Last year thanks to your efforts sixteen unidentified bodies were successively discovered and returned to their families. Two of the bodies, Elisabeth Hannah Juno-Clement and Byron Adams Sander, had been reported missing by their families on August 6, 1954 and September 2 1893 respectively. Now, thanks to your efforts last year, these families got closure."

"Without further ado," said Reid. "I will start playing. Remember the proceeds from the items sold will be used to pay for a DNA test."

Everyone started to clap.

Reid stood up and started to play. As he played he began to sing.

"A warning to the people, / the good and the evil, / This is war. / To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war. / It's the moments of truth, and the moment to lie/ The moments to live and the moment to die, / The moment to fight, the moment to fight / To fight, to fight, to fight! / To the right, to the left / We will fight to the death! / To the edge of earth / It's a brave new world / From the last to the first / To the right, to the left / We will fight to the death! / To the edge of the earth / It's a brace new world / It's a brave new world! / A warning to the prophet, / the liar, the honest / This is war. / To the leader, the pariah, / the victor, the messiah, / this is war. / It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, / the moment to live and the moment to die, / The moment to fight, the moment to fight, /To fight, to fight, to fight! / To the right, To the left / We will fight to the death! / To the edge of the earth / it's a brave new world / From the last to the first / To the right, to the left / We will fight to the death! / To the edge of the earth / It's a brave new world / From the last to the first / TO the right, to the left / We will fight to the death! / To the edge of the earth / It's a brave new world / It's a brace new world / It's a brave new world! / I do believe in the light / Raise your hands into the sky / The fight is done, the war is won / Lift your hand toward the sun / Toward the sun / Toward the sun / The war is won. / To the right, to the left / We will fight to the death! / To the edge of the earth / It's a brave new world / From the last to the first/ To the right to the left / We will flight to the death! / To the edge of the earth / It's a brave new world / It's a brave new world / It's a brave new world! / A brave new world / The war is won / The war is won / A brave new world."

He paused and said, "That song was entitled, 'This is War' written by 30 Seconds to Mars. The next song is written by Edwina Hayes entitled 'Feels Like Home'..."

* * *

Part III

Author Notes: MIA America is a dream of mine. Where I live we get a newspaper add. At the top of the add they always put a couple of names and pictures of some children that are missing. Now I know that there is the Amber Alert and places like this but something else got me thinking. What about the bodies are that found everyday that no one every knows about? What if one of the bodies was once a loved one?

This program idea would go just like I outlined in this story.

Maybe someday someone will make this dream of mine into reality.


End file.
